In networked computer environments, multiple computing nodes frequently require access to the same data. For example, in a network environment that provides on-line gaming services, multiple computing nodes in the network may require access to data relevant to a particular character, player, or object in a game scene.
One methodology for providing multiple computing nodes with access to data relevant to a particular character or object is to replicate all data to all nodes in the network. In other words, a copy of the data object is made on each node in the network. By providing a copy of the data object on all computing nodes in the network, each of the nodes has ready access to the data.